


(Scary) Movie Night

by emirain



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Scary Movie, Spooning, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11040381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emirain/pseuds/emirain
Summary: Ethan regretted saying he was afraid of scary movies.





	(Scary) Movie Night

Ethan groaned.

He knew the moment he’d said he hated scary movies during the stream, he’d thoroughly convinced Mark and Tyler that he was in need of a horror movie night. They’d even found a way to convince him he owed it to them, considering Mark and Tyler had helped out so much with Ethan’s editing in the past week. And despite his rejection of the idea and him insisting he had work to do, there he sat on the couch with the lights off, watching as Tyler set up the DVD player.

“What’s wrong, Ethan?” Mark grinned, entering the room with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. He plopped down next to Ethan on the couch, stuffing a handful of the snack in his mouth.

“You guys are assholes,” the younger man grumbled in response, reaching his hand out to grab some. Tyler let out a small noise of celebration as he stood up and walked backwards from the TV. “You get it working?” Ethan asked bemusedly, looking up and trying to ignore the infuriating smirk that Mark’s face had been plastered with the entire evening.

Tyler nodded in affirmation, treading towards his two friends seated behind him. “Ready, Eth?” He asked with a sly smile, which was annoying, but nothing in comparison to Mark’s expression. “No,” Ethan stated flatly, “I didn’t even agree to this, it’s bullshit.” Mark didn’t attempt to stifle his laugh, so Ethan didn’t attempt to not slug him.

“It’s really good, we’ve both seen it,” Tyler continued, ignoring the exchange between his friends, “Apparently, it was actually voted the best horror film of the year.” Tyler finally sat down with that, pretending he didn’t see the split second of terror on Ethan’s face. “Guys,” Ethan whimpered as the DVD started to play, immediately regretting his decision.

“Hey, you owe us,” Mark replied, sadistic as ever. Or maybe not, since he was letting Ethan cower and cling to his side.

-

“Ethan, use your own hands to cover your eyes,” Tyler grumbled, eyes glued to the screen as he tried to wrestle his arms back from Ethan.

Ethan didn’t comply until Tyler had assured him the gory scene was over and Mark had threatened to revoke popcorn privileges. 

“Don’t go in there,” Ethan pleaded with the character on screen, “No no no don’t, why is she going in there?!” 

“Relax, Ethan, it’s the end of the movie,” Mark explained, “It means she survives.”

“Oh. Good,” Ethan sighed with relief as he leaned back, finally not whimpering or yelling at the screen, much to Mark’s dismay and Tyler’s happiness.

The credits began rolling soon after, and Tyler finally listened when Ethan said to turn the lights on. Mark immediately complained about how he’d just been blinded, while Ethan shakily made his way across the room, where a folded blanket sat. “No, c'mon, let’s get you to bed,“ Tyler intervened, taking Ethan by the shoulders and spinning him back around. “Is he gonna be able to sleep, though?” Mark asked, noticing Ethan’s pale face and trembling body.

“Yeah, he will if he’s got an Eagle Scout there to protect him,” Tyler smiled, giving Ethan a light squeeze and trying to capture his attention. In response, the younger boy looked up and managed a small smile. “Hey, since we’re gonna be in my room, you can crash in Ethan’s room for the night. Instead of the couch,” Tyler said to Mark, guiding Ethan to his room. 

“Cool,” Mark nodded, watching his friends’ backs as they both disappeared into Tyler’s room. He tried not to acknowledge his own trembling hands and increased heart rate as he warily shut off the light, bolting to Ethan’s room as fast as he could so nothing that might be hiding in the dark could get to him.  
-  
Ethan awoke from the sleep he’d been rocked off into, noticing the bed dip under the weight of something. Groaning with annoyance, he rolled back into Tyler’s still-sleeping body and opened his eyes. “Mark?” He whispered, seeing the older man hunched over the bed. “Scoot over,” Mark pleaded, with Ethan complying so Mark could slide under the covers.

“What are you doing?” Ethan asked quietly, finding himself slightly smothered now that he had someone on either side of him. “I can’t sleep,” Mark murmured, scooting even closer to the center of the bed.

“What? Why not?” Ethan asked. 

Mark was silent for a while, and Ethan had thought he’d fallen asleep before Mark finally replied, “I kept thinking there was gonna be a murderer in the hallway.”

Ethan grinned, instantly sliding up against Mark’s chest. “Oh? What was that? Mark ‘I watch scary movies every week’ Fischbach is scared because of a horror movie? Am I hearing this right?” Though the room was too dark for him to actually see anything, he could practically feel Mark’s defensive scowl. “Shut up and let me spoon you already, asshole,” Mark whispered angrily. 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil drabble <3


End file.
